


The Debate

by gijane7702



Series: To Lose The Earth [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Babyfic (kindasorta), Beyerverse, F/M, Fluff, Relaunch Novels fic, Romance, Space Mom & Dad, To Lose The Earth SPOILERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Harry debates what he's going to do next ...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Harry Kim/Nancy Conlon (implied)
Series: To Lose The Earth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995586
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to elephant for the beta =)
> 
> I realized after I wrote this one I kinda sorta forgot someone ... Seven. She's up next with the families. 
> 
> The whole election debacle has harshed my Muse ... I'm hoping to get on track ... I'll have the next part out ASAP !!  
> One more part after that one ... an epilogue of sorts

> He needed to make a decision. _Voyager_ was about to embark on a new and incredibly dangerous mission. He, alone, was now responsible for the life of his daughter and he didn’t know if it was right to expose her to that. Tom clearly wouldn’t think so. But Tom had B’Elanna, Michael, and Miral. Kim had no one. He could not imagine spending the next several weeks, months, or years doing anything but the only job he had ever done, offering the admiral and the captain the best he had left to give, and learning to live again in the absence of Nancy Conlon. He had lost everything else. He couldn’t lose _Voyager_ or his daughter.
> 
> To Lose The Earth
> 
> Ch 20
> 
> Page 338

  
  


Aytar had just left moments before when the door chimes again. Since we hadn’t parted on a positive note, I presume it’s her returning to try to plead her case again. I told her I needed time to process it all.

I call out for her to enter. Not turning away from the viewports, I say angrily: “I told you I'd comm when I’d made my decision, Aytar!”

“Not Aytar, Harry,” the husky voice of Admiral Janeway answers.

I whirl around to see her and Captain Chakotay just inside the door to my quarters. “Admiral! Captain! Sorry about﹘”

“﹘She told you then,” Janeway cuts me off as she and the captain settle themselves on the couch. “We passed her in the corridor.”

“Yeah,” I mutter, turning around to face the sea of stars outside my window again. “She told me alright.”

“How are you feeling about that, Harry?” Chakotay asks me.

“How do you think I’m﹘” I say sharply, turning slightly to face the couch. I stop short when I see Janeway’s arched eyebrow. “Sorry, Captain,” I mutter. 

Chakotay exchanges looks with Janeway. She nods. He continues with, “Do you understand her situation?” 

I turn back around to look at them. “I do. And I don’t. It’s just ﹘”

“Weird,” Chakotay finishes.

“And what’s weird, Lieutenant …?” Janeway asks gently. 

“'Part of the job', Capt … er … Admiral,” I answer, remembering her advice from all those years ago. “But this is about my daughter …”

“Who will grow up with at least one woman who absolutely adores her," Chakotay tells me. “This mission is going to create another family, like the one we had in the Delta Quadrant. Things probably won’t go bad, like they did there …” Janeway makes a noise in her throat, but doesn’t say anything. “But if they do, we’re going to have to rely on each other. Like before.”

“Think of it this way, Harry …” Janeway says. “Your daughter will have a female mentor-figure in her life. Be it a family friend, an aunt … a mother … Whatever Ensign Gwyn’s relationship with your daughter is exactly is up to you, and you alone, as her father.”

“And Aytar gets to stay herself. Not have to conform to what some man wants her to be,” I tell the admiral. She nods her agreement. “How did Krios get accepted into the Federation if that’s the way they treat their female population?” 

“I don’t know,” Janeway answers. “I know it’s a very small part of their population that can bond. I’m sure, I hope, that there will be inquiries. Doctor Sal is amazed, given that Ensign Gwyn is only half-Kriosian, that she could even bond. But she’s ready to defend both of them if the need arises.” 

“Good,” I tell them. “Someone should defend Aytar … and all those women before her that had to suffer.” 

“You’re referring to Ensign Gwyn by her given name,” Chakotay points out. 

“I am …” As I’m pondering that significance, I suddenly remember my manners. “Oh! Can I get you anything to drink, Admiral? Captain?”

Pushing off from my leaning back on the viewport, I begin to make for the replicator. They both stop me, answering negatively. So I only replicate a tea for myself, then join them on the couch. “I’m glad I could talk it out with you two,” I tell them. Janeway beams. 

“You should also talk to Counselor Cambridge,” Chakotay advises. “Before making any decisions. Gwyn will understand.”

“I will, Captain. Thanks for your help.” I pause as dawns on me. “You’re not here for that; you had no idea Aytar was coming tonight …”

Chakotay’s face breaks out into a grin. “We came to tell you something﹘.” 

“﹘We’ve already seen Tom and B’Elanna,” Janeway adds.

  
  


The captain takes the admiral’s hand. They exchange such a poignant look that right then and there I decide that’s what I want: I want someone to look at me the way Janeway’s looking at Chakotay and vice versa, with such love and affection. It’s the way that B’Elanna looks at Tom … when he’s not annoying her that is. 

And then it hits me. 

“You’re getting married!” I exclaim, jumping up from my chair. 

They both look startled. Neither says anything. 

Before I can panic that I’m completely wrong, Janeway grins at me and says, “Yes, we are!”

They both get to their feet. I’m hugging Janeway tightly until I remember that she is technically the Admiral of the Fleet and my commanding officer. I pull back to correct myself, but she holds me close. I feel Chakotay clasp a hand on my shoulder. I look over at him. He grinning deeply. 

Then I realize he’s laughing at my situation with his fiancée. Janeway is still hugging me fiercely. 

“Congratulations, Admiral. Captain,” I say, extraditing myself from her arms. “This calls for a drink!” I practically run over to my shelving unit where I have a case of Saurian brandy stored away. 

Selecting a bottle, I grab three glasses from the shelf above. Janeway and Chakotay have re-settled on the couch. 

I pour our servings, hand them theirs, and toast, “To you both … you’ve travelled a long road to get where you are … but you made it. Here’s to a long life together exploring wherever it takes you.”

We all take a sip, then Janeway says, “To your daughter, Harry … another baby for _Voyager_ … it wouldn't be the same ship without at least one.” 

“Maybe I should replicate ‘Baby On Board’ decals for the warp nacelles.” When both of them look blankly at me, I mutter, “Ask Tom.”


End file.
